Chapter3
Tower Wars- The Original Story! Chapter Three By Ken Correia on Thursday, December 13, 2012 The three emerge into the world again, in front of them is steep rough terrain, leading down into a valley. It is surrounded on all sides by mountains, and this makes the place very dark and gloomy. Descending carefully as this is hard going, stones rolling from under their feet and they try to find a safe path. There are trees around to help them grab onto but unfortunately none are heavy with fruit for them to refill on. Everything looks infertile, dead, decaying. At the bottom of the mountain they enter the trees and are immediately aware of noises in the undergrowth, oppressive, ominous noises. They move as fast as you can but things fall out of the canopy above and attack, creatures rise from the undergrowth trying to draw the three down with them. The travellers have to battle hard to survive this place, thanking providence that they brought supplies with them to keep their energies up as there is nothing that grows here to sustain them. Finally, they emerge from the trees, stand, and stare in disbelief. This is not a village like any they have seen before. There are no proper homes here, not like any they have known. Instead, in front of them are small stone houses that look more like caves than anything else. There is a low mist clinging to the ground and as the party move forward they cannot see on what they are stepping. There are no signs of life, no smoke from chimneys; no plants grow, no people, no animals, nothing. This is obviously an empty village, the two lads go to walk forward but Petronella stands in front of them. “Witches”, she whispers. They laugh, “Witches? Don’t be daft witches cannot live openly like this, they would be burned for being heretics”. Petronella shakes her head at them pityingly. “You have a lot to learn, there are many more things in this world than you will have ever seen, ever dreamed of. Peter asks Petronella how she knows this to be true and she tells her story. “Many years ago before I moved to the village you found me in, I lived in a place pretty much like this one. Witches like the cold and damp that this stone provides. They suck the life out of things around them so this is why nothing lives in this damned place.” “I was working for some witches at the time, I have always had a talent for prophecy and this is one thing they crave. They do not like there to be any surprises, they are planners that like to hang and hunt in packs. The element of surprise takes this away from them, so they employed me. I stayed for many years because they left me in peace mainly and allowed me to live my own life. The day came though when the head witch died and the one that took over thought that witches could survive alone, she hated humans. I foresaw this and escaped when they were out hunting. I understand the way they live and think and I would not walk into the middle of the village without protection”. She searches around on the hillside and finds a large white stone and draws on the ground a pentagram, this is supposed to keep people safe from the power of witchcraft. She then urges you to search the mountainside for lengths of rough grass and sticks so you can use this diagram to make your own. This will provide you with protection in the village. They search for the items they need and Petronella forms them into shape so they can be hung around the necks of them all. Thus protected they move forward into what appears to be an empty village. It is indeed empty and Petronella explains this is because they are out hunting. They need to use herbs and animal parts in their potions and as nothing lives or grows here they have to fly further afield. The three of them hurry to be out of this place as quickly as possible. Passing through the village to the pass in the mountains on the far east side. As they break free of the cover of the thirteen houses, they see in the distant sky a dark shape approaching. The witches are returning to their homes! Quickly running to a large rock structure they squeeze between rocks and enter a large, dark cave. All stop to catch their breath and become aware of a sighing sound. This comes from deep in the back of the cave. Afraid, but sensible enough to know that it is better to be aware of what is in here than be caught napping, Hero lights one of the torches that he carries. All the party gasp in surprise as the cave illuminates and they get your first glimpse of the dragon. They all stagger back, afraid of the beast that looms in front of them. Very quickly, it becomes apparent that the dragon has no intention of harming them, in fact it take no interest at all. Hero is the first to regain your senses and he speaks to the dragon. “What are you doing in this cave that has its only access far too small for you to use.” Acylla, as this is how the dragon introduces himself, explains that he was captured by the witches many years ago and imprisoned in this cave with the use of magick. They use dragon tears in their spells, come, and farm them from him once a day. Hero feels sorry for the dragon and asks if there is anyway they can help. The dragon says the only way to get him out of here is to reverse the lock on the rocks outside and for that they will need a witch’s wand and the reversal spell. The others urge Hero to get out of the cave and right out of here fast so the witches do not find them but Hero is not having any of it. He was raised to never leave anyone in trouble and he extends this feeling to dragons. He tells the dragon that he will do what he can. Once the others get over their horror they sit down to discuss how they can make this happen. Petronella says that witches will never leave their wands laying about so it will be difficult but spells are easy, so long as they make sense you can write your own. After finding out the name of the witch in charge, Louhi, from the dragon, the three leave the cave to find her. Entering the village, the three are aware of the witches moving around in there. As they grow closer a gnarled, ugly crone walks towards them, appearing to glide along the ground, they finally meet her at the large cave structure as they go into the village, and spotting the pentagrams, she keeps a safe distance. Petronella hails her. “Louhi”, she calls, “I was told by my ex employer you were in charge in these parts and as I am passing through thought I was stop and see if you have any work for me and my two friends.” The witch, eager as them all to know all, takes Petronella up on this and says they can pitch their tent near the rocks. All the party are hungry and the witch says she will provide them some food if they are prepared to work for it. In the mountains is a pond containing many fish and frogs. She asks that they bring her 3 newts and 3 golden frogs. She tells them there is a net in the kitchen they may use and they go in to search for it. They go up into the mountains and begin the task. It does not take long with the three of them taking turns and upon speedy return to the village they are provided with food. The three are all very thirsty and the witches brew is distasteful to them, they would like some water but the water supply here has been tainted. The witches tell them if they want water they will have to divine for it. Petronella has done this before and explains to the two lads that they will need hazel rods and these rods used for divining or dowsing are also called witching rods. She continues, “Dowsing rods don’t only locate water they can also find precious stones, we could use these when it gets quiet to try and find the amulet in this place.” The young men quickly agree with this and wonder how they will gain access fully to the houses of the witches. Petronella laughs at this. “Witches are some of the laziest creatures you will ever meet, by the time we get back to the village they will have thought of a whole list of jobs for us to do for them so they don’t have to do them their selves. Sure enough upon re-entry to the village the other witches having learned of their willingness to do this type of thing all issue the three with lists of things they require. Clarista would like some herbs that grow on the mountain they entered from and they set out to find them. The three have to climb high up the mountain away from the sickly influence of the village, there are large caves here and they can see herbs growing in the entrances Entering the first cave the three are trapped immediately as a shadow falls between them and the exit. Turning they are confronted by a large figure, holding a club in one hand, one large glowing eye placed in the middle of its forehead. A Cyclops! The fight that ensues is hard but the three overcome him finally by moving around a lot as his visibility is limited and he cannot always see where to hit them. Clarista laughs wickedly when the three tell her of the Cyclops, she knew it was there and that is why she sent the three for her. Shaking their heads the three move away towards another witch that is beckoning them. Lendra as she introduces herself asks that you find some metal to mend her cauldron; you go to the mountains near Acylla and divine for ore. At least this is not in the caves this time but nothing is ever as easy as it seems, worms lay beneath the surface, much larger and more vicious than any you have met before. They coil themselves around their legs, squeezing and biting at them and the three constantly have to kill them so they can farm the ore. Returning to the village the three hand over the ore to Lendra and move off to the next house in the village where a witch can be seen peering at them eagerly from the doorway. Yelestra (as it turns out she is called), needs bat wings for her potions and again they head off to the caves to collect them. This time there is no Cyclops to hamper them and this is a soon filled task and they are soon back in the village waiting for their next instruction. They still have not seen anything which can help them free Acylla but are ever hopeful. Narinnea invites them into her house to catch her spiders. She had them all in jars but the cat knocked them over, she needs them for a spell. She leaves the three alone while she gets on with other things and Petronella takes this opportunity to divine for the amulet. The rods soon find a piece under a chair cushion and while she is getting this she notices a large book resting on a table, this is the witches spell book. This could come in useful later and the three plan to try and steal it will try and steal it. Finally all the spiders are back in their jars and they call out to the witch to tell her they have done. Gratitude is not a thing the witches know much about and she dismisses them with a curtly nod. They move next door to a witch named Meaveen who asks that they help her to sort out the things she has in her kitchen they have got muddled up and she does not know where to start. She is an elderly witch and they all happily go to help. There is only one room downstairs and another smaller one above it. The three start to pick through the mess looking for things to save. On the mantelpiece above the fire is the witch’s wand. They now know where to find one. They tidy up and go off to pitch the tent for the night and to plan how they will get the spell book and wand. They decide to wait till it is really dark and the witches have gone to bed. Witches do not stay awake at night as is the common misbelief. They have very poor eyes and struggle even during the daylight hours. That night when Meaveen has gone to bed they come back to take it. On the way they are attacked by witches’ cats. They patrol the area keeping invaders out but the three are now prolific fighters and these cause them no real problems. Stealthily they sneak into the house and take the wand. Leaving just as quietly they make their way to the house of the witch where they saw the spell book. Again they are attacked by cats on the way and again they cause no real problems other than slowing them down. The sun is starting to rise as they sneak into the house and remove the spell book. When they have the both, they leave quickly and head to the cave. Petronella flicks through the spell book as they go, looking for a spell that will allow them to let out Acylla. It takes several attempts to find one that works but at last the rocks start to move. This makes an extremely large noise and the three urge the dragon to hurry. He is unable to fly as he has been in captivity too long. They manage to get to the foot of the mountain when the witches appear and they have to fight them witches to survive. They have gained the wand now and this gives them a degree of protection against magical attacks. All the witches are strong but Louhi is the strongest of all and the three believe that she will never be defeated but finally, wounded and worn they are able to leave her laying at the foot of the caves and now head off into the mountain with the grateful dragon in tow. They are heading for the area above them where they can pass through and out of this forsaken valley. There are several routes into the pass and they have to find the correct path. When finally they manage this they enter a narrow passage, surrounded by gnarled trees and rock formations, many creatures can be spied hiding in these. The companions are so tired but still are not able to rest as these creatures have no intention of letting them pass in peace. Fortunately some of the trees contain items they can sustain and fortify themselves with, eating as they go. As they eventually reach the end of the passage they are confronted by two large disfigured creatures. They loom over them holding their clubs threateningly. They will not allow them to pass through here. Petronella is worn out and cannot bear to fight again so the two young men go it alone. These guys maybe big and scary looking but they are not match for the two battle worn youths. Wiping their swords clean and helping Petronella to her feet they set off along the path once again. The passage ends as it turns back into mountain; the only way to carry on is to enter the mountain. Acylla is too big to fit in here and promising to find them later he flies off to try and find his family. Water runs down the walls here and it is good clean water. They collect this to help them and there are also small snails present, these do not give much of a meal but are better than nothing. Again, it is a dark space, they cannot see where they are going so go back outside to gather some kindling and Acylla lights it for them. Illuminated the cave proves to be a very complex area. It runs on two levels and branches off in many directions. They need help to find out where you need to go so you search around you for clues. It appears someone has been here before and has left more than a clue; they have scratch map directions into a loose piece of slate! They now have a map and head off in the direction instructed. The first passage entered is full harvestmen; they do minimal attack but are relentless, attacking in groups of 5 and 6. Legs surround you in the passage as one by one the spiders fall, one of them leaving behind him a very fine bracelet which Petronella seizes with glee. “This gives protection from small animal attacks, it carries a good magic with it. The boys wave it aside and Petronella places it on her wrist. At the end of the passage there is a room, a large spider confronts them; it guards the first part of the key to the vampire’s lair. The same thing follow in three other passages and caves and the three finally have all the pieces of the key and are standing at the entrance to the vampire’s lair. After a short discussion they take the decision to pitch the tent and rest a while. After a short time they all re-emerge, revitalised and ready! The vampire is again bigger and stronger than the previous one. This is not a worry to them anymore they have become much stronger during their travels and now have the fire spell as well and attack with great confidence; quickly silencing the vampire’s mocking laugh. Upon his death the three are blessed with the thunder and lightning spells and having done all they can here move to go back outside. The way is quickly blocked by a large wall with a centrally placed tower looming in the middle of it. “Oh not again”! exclaims Hero. They know what is expected this time and enter the watch tower. Two people are already sitting in here, waiting for help to open the doors to pass through to the other side. The five push the doors and begin to climb, no patience this time they just want to put Melas well behind them and get to somewhere the air is fresher. Nothing here proves to be a real chore and they soon face the watchman, slaying him easily and gathering their rewards.